


Twin Flame

by dizzylocofool



Series: Mating Cycle Misadventures [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzylocofool/pseuds/dizzylocofool
Summary: Still, Sapnap needed to understand that it was okay to not be okay. That he could ask for help. That Karl would always be there for him. Whether it was because something as trivial as a blizzard or as serious as a civil war.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: Mating Cycle Misadventures [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148228
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Twin Flame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlecupidoune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecupidoune/gifts).



> This is literally my first time writing fluff, so feedback is much appreciated.
> 
> (Doubly so since I have no clue how human relationships work, single-life really do be like that)
> 
> This is a part of a series of mostly smut, but you should be able to read this even without reading the other entries. The only things you need to know are that Sapnap is an elemental, Karl can read minds and is telepathic. Oh and there's magic.

After the events of the houseparty, the rest of the summer vacation went by in a breeze. School would start again within a week.

While Sapnap did enjoy his time with his friends, he wanted to spend more time with his lover. Fucking with Clay and George was fun, but he wanted Karl all for himself today. 

The two had agreed to meet up at Karl’s parents’ house. From there, they’d go shopping at the nearby mall. Sapnap didn’t get the chance to shop like this often. He was stuck living at the school dorms and there wasn’t anything fun to do near there. The elemental was therefore grateful that his lover’s parents lived closer to a city near the border of the alliance’s defenses.

Speaking of Karl’s parents, while they didn’t approve of their relationship, they wouldn’t pose an issue today. They were summoned by the alliance to help with reinforcing the barriers. The human supremacists had recently taken over the capital and there was little doubt that they would soon try to take control of the rest of the country. Numerous families of magi and practically every non-human banded together to form an alliance in the other half of the country.

Now, the country was split in two. War was going to break out any day now and if the human supremacists won, the raven-haired elemental would surely be put to death.

Along with his blonde best friend, who was a lycanid.

And that lycanid’s brunette mate, who was a lycat.

That is if they didn’t die in battle first.

Since his time was most likely running out, Sapnap wanted to spend every moment he could with his significant other. 

Which was what brought him to where he is now, standing in front of the Jacobs’ residence. After a quick text to Karl, he could feel his lover’s telepathy kicking in.

_”Give me a sec, I’m coming~”_

Just hearing his lover’s voice ring in his head relieved the elemental. Hopefully he could take his mind off of his impending death.

_Coming already? We haven’t even done anything~ / At least, humans like you will be safe even if they win._

_”Get your mind out of the gutter, Sap. I’ll have to bonk you and send you to horny jail at this rate.”_

Sapnap let out a sigh of relief. It seems his trick still worked. While Karl could read people’s minds, George eventually figured out that Karl could only read one thought at a time. It took a lot of practice, but the raven-haired magus learned how to consistently think of multiple things at once to hide his real thoughts.

Nick didn’t want to hide things from his boyfriend, but he didn’t want Karl to know what he was really like. Karl was always vocal about what he loved about the elemental. Sapnap loved the praise he’d get from the brunette. Yet, that aspect of their relationship had become a double-edged sword.

Sapnap felt as if he _had_ to constantly meet everyone’s expectations of him. He always needed to be the hot-headed, passionate and confident person that Karl fell in love with. He couldn’t let Karl read his true thoughts. He needed to be “himself” for the mind-reader’s sake.

With the telltale sound of a door opening, Karl came into view. Sapnap quickly embraced his lover and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. Karl giggled as he was showered with love by the elemental.

“Come inside, baby. I got some snacks for us.”

“You’re the only snack I need, Karl~ And don’t worry, I’m definitely com-”

Karl interrupted his lover’s awful flirting with a playful bonk on his head. Sapnap laughed as he followed Karl indoors.

The mall wouldn’t be opening for another hour, so the couple decided to spend some time together indoors. They decided to spend that time playing Marvelous Mage Bros. A fighting game was the perfect way to sate the couple’s competitive nature without actually having to fight each other.

Sparring with Clay? Sure, the elemental wouldn’t mind wiping the smirk off of his best friend’s face occasionally.

Sparring with Karl? Sapnap wouldn’t be able to sleep at night if he hurt Karl in any context.

Still, Karl was about to catch some hands ingame. 

At least that was the plan, but the raven-haired male forgot one crucial detail.

Karl was good, hell he was amazing at the game. Sapnap could do very little as his character continued to fly off the screen over and over.

“Aww, what’s wrong Nick? You were pretty confident earlier.”

“It’s a best of five, okay!”

Karl laughed at his boyfriend’s frustration. As much as Sapnap wanted to win, his boyfriend’s laughter was so distracting. 

That’s still not going to stop the elemental from playing dirty.

Sapnap waited for the right moment to strike. While he wasn’t particularly good at spells that didn’t involve incinerating everything in sight, he still knew quite a few other spells because of his school’s curriculum. One such spell was proxy touch.

Upon casting it, the elemental generated a temporary, invisible left hand. Now this new hand would receive the signals from his brain meant for his actual left hand. While his fleshy hand was still resting on the controller, the invisible hand inched its way towards Karl.

More specifically, towards the telepath’s stomach.

Sapnap’s character was caught in a vicious combo by Karl. Just as Karl went for the finishing blow, Sapnap’s proxy touch made contact with Karl. With a few quick movements of his fingers, Sapnap reduced Karl to a laughing mess on the ground.

His boyfriend was always ticklish as hell.

“Pfffttt.. Hahaha!..Stop it, Sap-NAP! Nick!!!”

“All’s fair in love and war, babe~”

Karl’s mind could barely function with Sapnap mercilessly tickling him. He just managed to make out the sound of the game’s announcer, Sapnap had won that round. The torture stopped as Karl could hear Sapnap’s laughter echoing through the house.

“Hey! What was that for!?”

“Hah, you should’ve seen the look on your f-”

Nick’s laughter was interrupted by him sneezing. Karl’s pout was replaced by a surprised expression. Sapnap didn’t seem sick, so why did he-?

_Oh, so that’s why._

Karl and Sapnap looked outside the window. There were specks of white falling down from the heavens. Snow wasn’t uncommon near the city, but this seemed more like a blizzard than regular snowfall. Normally, the house was insulated to the point that the brunette’s family didn’t need a heater. Though much to the dismay of the couple, the temperature had dropped considerably.

Karl was used to living in the colder part of the country, so he was fine with just his sweater. Sapnap on the other hand was _not_ used to the cold. He didn’t notice the cold until now because of his elemental physiology, but even that wasn’t enough anymore.

Elementals, as their name implies, are associated with a certain element. Specifically, instead of magical energy, they have another type of energy running through their veins that they use to perform magecraft. For some elementals, that would be electricity or kinetic energy.

For the raven-haired magus, it was heat. 

While Sapnap’s abnormally high body temperature and heat production could handle a bit of snow, the blizzard had sapped him of most of his heat. Now, he went from not feeling cold at all to freezing within moments.

“Nick? Babe, you okay?”

“Y...Yeah! I’m..an elemental...so I’m fine!”

Karl seemed unconvinced, but didn’t inquire any further.

“So...Seems like our shopping has to wait for another day.”

Before Sapnap could respond, he let out another loud sneeze. Karl decided to leave their match for another time as he went to the kitchen.

_Thank the gods I’m an elemental! / Fuck...me...I’m...freezing..!_

Sapnap couldn’t admit to Karl that he couldn’t handle the cold. He didn’t need any fancy sweater or blanket, he was supposed to be strong for Karl’s sake. He had to keep convincing Karl, and especially himself, that this was nothing to worry about.

_You call this a blizzard? I could do this all day! / If I can’t handle….this….How could I...ever survive the war…? For Karl’s sake…_

Karl came back from the kitchen to his clearly shivering boyfriend. He had two cups of hot cocoa in his hands.

“Here, Sap. You look like you could use this.”

“Th-thanks! Not that I needed to w-warm up or anything!”

“Of course.”

The brunette opened up his closet to grab a spare blanket. He snuck up behind Sapnap and covered his lover with the warm blanket.

“Wh-what’s this?”

“A blanket, dummy. Do you like the hot cocoa?”

Sapnap quickly and shamelessly nodded. He wouldn’t admit it, but Sapnap was warming up quickly. He was glad Karl could seemingly see through his facade. Karl left the bedroom yet again, leaving Sapnap to toil around in the cold. Sapnap couldn’t help but whine as his lover left his field of view.

As much as he wanted to light something on fire to warm himself up, Sapnap didn’t have enough body heat to use for any of his fire spells. The elemental wished his lover knew how to cast fire spells, but Karl was training to be a support magus. He never learned how to cast combat-oriented spells. Sapnap would have to make do with the blanket and cocoa.

Sapnap’s thoughts were interrupted when he heard Karl shouting. As much as he wanted to curl up and keep himself warm, he needed to check up on Karl. Sapnap snuck out of Karl’s bedroom and followed the source of the shout. He brought the blanket along, of course.

Sapnap peered around the corner of the corridor he was in towards the living room. Karl was standing in the middle of the living room, clearly frustrated about something. The brunette’s eyes were glued to his phone so he didn’t notice Sapnap’s intrusion. Before Sapnap could ask what was wrong, Karl let out another shout.

“Ember!”

Karl held his hand out as he shouted out the spell’s name. Now Sapnap understood what the commotion was about. Karl was trying to cast ember, but he never learned how to. The telepath was trying his best to warm up his boyfriend. Sapnap couldn’t help but blush at the thought of how much Karl cared for him.

Sapnap couldn’t help but sneeze again due to the cold. The sneeze gave away his position as Karl immediately looked towards his lover. A blush spread across Karl’s face, while Nick looked at him like a deer in headlights.

“N-Nick! What are you doing outside my room?!”

“I heard your shouting, I...wanted to check up on you…”

“Ah, that’s so embarrassing! I don’t know what the honk I’m doing and all of the ember casting guides online are too complicated!”

“Wh-why didn’t you just ask me to teach you?”

Karl looked at the raven-haired magus with a slightly sad expression.

“On any other day I’d have done that, but...I know you don’t have enough body heat to cast anything, Sap. You’re probably freezing up, aren’t you?”

“N-no, I’m fine with the cold! I can h-handle this…”

Karl sat down on the couch and motioned for his boyfriend to join him. Sapnap sat down next to his lover and fought the urge to hug and cuddle with him for warmth. Karl stared into the elemental’s eyes.

Those eyes were what made the telepath fall in love with the elemental years ago. He loved how there always seemed to be a fire that burned with passion behind those eyes. He loved how they would compliment Nick’s confident expression. No matter how grim the world seemed, Sapnap would be seemingly unfazed by it.

Still, Sapnap needed to understand that it was okay to not be okay. That he could ask for help. That Karl would always be there for him. Whether it was because something as trivial as a blizzard or as serious as a civil war.

“Nick… I know you might hate me for this, but I’ve been hiding something from you for a while. I...noticed a while back that your thoughts weren’t in character for you, so I became worried.” 

“I asked George about it, and he told me about the trick you guys developed to hide your thoughts. I know I shouldn’t have tried to invade your privacy, but I was worried about you, so I practiced reading multiple thoughts.”

“After a while, I got the hang of it, so I can read _all_ your thoughts. I’ve been reading your real thoughts today...I’m so sorry…”

To say Sapnap was shocked was an understatement. Karl had heard _all_ of his insecurities, doubts and fears. While Sapnap didn’t appreciate the fact that Karl hid this from him, he wanted to make one thing clear to his boyfriend. Nick let out a choked sob as he began to speak up.

“Karl...I could never hate you...You’ve always cared so much about me, you just want the best for me. And in exchange...”

“You’ve seen how I’m not even remotely like the Sapnap you think I am. I’m weak, I’m pathetic, I’m scared shitless, Karl. Those supremacist bastards are going to tear down the barrier any day now. I’m not ready for this, babe. If I can’t even handle a bit of cold, how am I going to protect you? How am I going to survive the war with you?”

The telepath hugged his lover tightly. He felt his heart break as he saw the true extent of Nick’s anxiety. He just wanted his boyfriend to be happy, he didn’t care about some arbitrary notion of strength.

“Shhh… It’s okay baby... You don’t always need to be strong. It’s okay to need help, Sap. Clay, George and I will always be here for you. You don’t need to be the confident, stoic man you want to be for us to love you.”

“I love you for so much more than just your strength, Nick. You’re so much more than just another magus fighting for the alliance. You are my twin flame, no matter how cold it gets.”

Sapnap looked at Karl through the tears in his eyes. Karl was looking at him lovingly, even after seeing all of his faults. Sapnap couldn’t understand how he had someone like this in his life. Someone who would care for him even after seeing this. His crying was interrupted by another sneeze. Karl chuckled slightly at how the sneeze interrupted their moment.

“Hah, I guess you need a bit more warmth still…”

“It’s okay, real-”

Sapnap was cut off as Karl hooked his arms under his legs and back. He began to bridal-carry the elemental. A blush instantly spread across Nick’s face as he was being pampered by his significant other. Karl carried his partner to the bedroom.

Karl laid Sapnap down on the bed. He quickly jumped on the other side of the bed and covered them with the duvet and the blanket. Sapnap instinctively pushes his back towards Karl, becoming the little spoon. Karl embraced his lover and planted a kiss on his neck.

“No matter what happens Nick, I’ll always love you. We’ll survive this, I promise.”

“Th-thank you, Karl… Meeting you was the best thing to ever happen to me…”

With Karl next to him, Nick’s anxieties were quickly fading away. He could finally relax, he finally had peace of mind. Nick’s consciousness was quickly fading as exhaustion kicked in. 

He was so sleepy...

He was so warm…

He was so loved...

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you enjoyed! If you have any requests for this AU, let me know. I'm open to ideas.
> 
> (For those who might've been confused about the /'s in the story, I used them to indicate that Sapnap is thinking about multiple things at once to try to hide his real thoughts from Karl. It should be clear which thoughts were fake and which were real)


End file.
